Reste
by MarissaBlack17
Summary: C'est bien ce que tu m'as dit non ? La dernière fois que l'on s'est vu, quand nous avons appris sa mort. C'est bien ce que tu m'as dit non ? A travers les larmes, entre deux regrets, entre deux sanglots. C'est bien ce que tu m'as dit non? Dans ce petit appartement de l'est de Londres, alors que tu serrais son cœur dans tes bras, c'est bien ce que tu m'as dit non ? Je te déteste.


Bon alors me re-voilà avec un deuxième OS sur ce couple LilyxSirius.

Je ne continu pas à la suite de la première OS car je l'avait classée comme étant 'terminée' mais je répond tout de même à vos reviews ici!

Ah oui, autre chose, **n'hésitez pas à me donner des idées pour la suite!** Que cela soit des sujets d'OS, des défis à relever ou je ne sais quoi, **si vous avez une idée je serai ravie de la lire!**

 **Réponses aux reviews**

AndouilleEtSushi :Hahaha tout d'abord merci beaucoup de l'avoir lu! Je suis contente qu'il vous ai plu... Alors, pour éclairer votre lanterne, Lily sortait bien avec James au début et au final elle est tombée amoureuse de Sirius. Bref, elle finit avec Sirius parce que, malgré tout, je ne me voyait pas faire autre chose qu'un happy end pour ces deux là (surtout pour un premier chapitre ) ;) J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et j'irai lire vos histoires dès que possible!

Sieba: Alors je me confond en excuses parce qu'il est vraie que je n'y est pas pensé MAIS J'AI TUE HARRY! O.O Quel genre de monstre suis-je T.T Consolons nous avec ce deuxième volet (ouais il est pas vraiment plus joyeux en fait). Bonne lecture!

AngeLunaBlack: Waw! Merci beaucoup! Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point cette review m'a fait plaisir! Du coup je stresse à l'idée de poster la suite ... Je suis également déçue par le faite qu'on ne trouve quasiment aucun SiriusxLily, moi j'en ai lu un seul (c'est lui qui m'a donné envie de plus exploiter ce couple d'ailleurs) mais bon, du coup, j'ai le champ libre pour mes idées! J'espère que tu aimeras ce deuxième chapitre autant que le premier!

Cinnam: Merci infiniment! Dis moi si ce chapitre t'as plu ;)

AliceDavids: Meerrciiii! Malheureusement j'en connais un seul, celui qui m'a donné envie d'écrire sur ce couple, il s'agit de "Inavouable" de Claire-de-Plume. Je pense qu'en cherchant bien on doit pouvoir en trouver d'autres, mais je n'en ai pas encore eu le courage x) bonne lecture en tout cas!

heroofmyownstory: Merci beaucoup! Je tiens quand même à préciser que je n'ai rien contre James, c'est un personnage que j'aime bien! Mais c'est vraie que pour cette fois, je ne l'ai pas épargné! Bref, je suis heureuse que ce premier OS t'ai plu, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite!

 **Bonne lecture!**

Je courais. Je courais à en perdre haleine, à en perdre la raison. J'avais l'impression d'aller si vite, si vite que je pourrais m'envoler, si vite que je pourrais dépasser la vitesse de la lumière. Mais je ne m'arrêtais pas. Je ne m'arrêterais plus, je te le promets. Jusqu'à ce que je te retrouve, je ne m'arrêterais plus.  
Je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais ça. Pourquoi je suis en train de courir, seul, dans les rues de Londres, alors que je pourrais transplaner. Je ne sais plus pourquoi je cours pour te rejoindre, toi qui me détestes. C'est bien ce que tu m'as dit non ? La dernière fois que l'on s'est vu, quand nous avons appris sa mort. C'est bien ce que tu m'as dit non ? A travers les larmes, entre deux regrets, entre deux sanglots. C'est bien ce que tu m'as dit non? Dans ce petit appartement de l'est de Londres, alors que tu serrais son cœur dans tes bras, c'est bien ce que tu m'as dit non ? Je te déteste. Si tu savais comme ces trois petits mots m'ont détruit. Comme ils se sont immicé dans mon coeur, ce coeur que je pensais éteint depuis si longtemps. Ce cœur qui avait déjà tellement souffert qu'il ne ressentait plus rien. Mais tu as toujours su me faire me sentir vivant.  
Comme je t'ai aimé, si tu savais seulement comme je t'aime. De loin, sans jamais me déclarer. Dans l'ombre, sans jamais oser t'approcher. Sans bruit, pour ne pas te déranger. Je sais que tu l'avais choisi, lui. Lui qui t'avait harcelé presque, pendant toutes ses années. Tu l'aurais toujours choisi. Mais moi, moi, je t'aimais tellement, que je me suis effacé.  
Je la voyais déjà, votre vie parfaite. Vous auriez eu un enfant. Un garçon. Il aurait eut tes yeux. Et James aurait fait de moi son parrain. Et, à défaut de pouvoir t'aimer toi, je l'aurais aimé, lui, comme un fils, comme mon fils.  
Et j'aurais continué ma vie, mes nuits auraient été remplies de ton visage, de ta voix, de ton parfum alors que mes journées auraient été un désert de solitude. Mais tu sais, mon ange, j'aurais pu m'en contenter, vraiment. J'aurais pu m'en contenter.  
Quand j'y repense, à cette nuit, cette nuit ou tout à basculé, je ne suis pourtant plus sûr de rien.  
Je me souviens être arrivé à ton appartement après avoir reçu ta lettre. Je me souviens m'être inquiété lors de la lecture de ces quelques mots. Ton écriture avait perdu sa rondeur et son inclination. Elle était brouillone, pressée.  
Viens, urgent. Mon appartement, Lily.  
Je me souviens avoir monté les marches, quatre à quatre, et avoir frappé peut-être plus fort que nécessaire, à ta porte.  
Je me souviens de tes yeux lorsque tu m'as ouvert. Ces yeux remplis de larmes, effrayés, désespérés. De tes cheveux, tes beaux cheveux soyeux, collant à ton front. De tes mains, tremblantes, gelées.  
Tu as ouvert la porte en grand. Et je l'ai vu. Là, gisant, au milieu du salon. Mort.  
Mort.  
James était mort, il nous avait laissés derrière.  
Tu t'es assise à ses côtés pour serrer sa main. Et moi j'étais resté debout. Tétanisé.  
C'est là que tu me l'as dit. Je te déteste. Ou bien était-ce autre chose . A travers notre désespoir, notre rage, notre tristesse, ais je mal entendu? Tes yeux étaient apeurés, pas en colère, ta voix était suppliante, pas acerbe, et tu m'as tendu la main, et j'aurais dû l'attraper, cette main, quand j'en ai eu la chance.  
Tu ne m'as pas dit, je te déteste. Tu m'as dit 'reste'.  
Et je suis parti.  
Alors aujourd'hui, je cours, je cours plus vite que le vent, plus vite que le chant, plus vite que la voix. Je cours pour toi, vers toi. Toi que j'aime tant, ma douce Lily. Il faut que tu le saches, au moins une fois. Il faut que je te le dise, une dernière fois, avant que tu ne disparaisses à jamais.  
Ton train part à 16h. Il est 15h50. J'accélère, encore, toujours.  
Je suis à la gare. 15h55.  
Je vois ton train, à quelques mètres. J'y suis presque.  
15h57.  
Te voilà, dos à moi, tes longs cheveux roux virevoltants au gré du vent.  
"-Lily..."  
Tu te retournes. Et tu es si belle, mon ange, si parfaite, si forte, que je pourrais mourir sur-le-champ, juste pour que cette image soit la dernière de celle que je puisse avoir comme souvenir de mon passage sur cette terre.  
Tes sourcils se froncent. Je comprends ton étonnement. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je sais ce que je vais te dire.  
"-Sirius? Qu'est-ce que...  
\- Ne pars pas, s'il te plaît.  
-Je n'ai rien ici, plus rien. Il faut que je change d'air."  
Tes yeux se sont voilés, encore, toujours, le souvenir de cette soirée.  
"-Il y a des gens qui ont besoin de toi Lily.  
-Non, c'est faut. Je dois partir Sirius. Tu ne comprends pas, voir James partout dans cette ville, ça me rend folle. Je ne peux plus. Je ne pourrais plus jamais. Personne n'a besoin de moi.  
-Moi, Lily. Moi j'ai besoin de toi. J'ai besoin de toi comme on a besoin d'air pour subsister. J'ai besoin de toi comme on a besoin d'un refuge, pour se sentir en sécurité. J'ai besoin de toi comme on a besoin de liberté, pour vivre. Alors ne part pas, ne me quitte pas. Je t'en supplie. Reste."  
Reste. C'est bien ce que tu m'as dit non ? La dernière fois que l'on s'est vu, quand nous avons appris sa mort. C'est bien ce que tu m'as dit non ? A travers les larmes, entre deux regrets, entre deux sanglots. C'est bien ce que tu m'as dit non? Dans ce petit appartement de l'est de Londres, alors que tu serrais son cœur dans tes bras, c'est bien ce que tu m'a dit non ? Reste.


End file.
